


Ectopic/错位

by SwtNF



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwtNF/pseuds/SwtNF
Summary: Vergil输给了自己心魔给予的一个吻





	Ectopic/错位

*也许有后续也许没有

 

warning:pwp  cunt boy 大部分都是我做的梦

被近乎全白的自己——他的心魔压制到地上的时候维吉尔是愤恨的，他的心脏因为伤口和不甘抽痛着，手掌被对方的幻影剑钉死在地上，疲惫感甚于痛苦，就差这最后一步了，维吉尔低垂着眼睛想，他再没有什么值得失去的东西了。

熟悉的皮鞋出现在他眼前，心魔蹲下来挑起他的下巴与他对视，对方惨白的脸上隐约可见如裂缝一般的青筋，被眼白占据的眼睛再加上这张一模一样的脸，太诡异了，维吉尔无法控制自己想起但丁。  
“你比我想象得还要弱一些，”心魔边说边用拇指蹭过维吉尔才结了血痂的伤口，他的身体现在只为了修复那个巨大的创口就已经耗尽了力量，细小的伤痕一时半会得不到照顾。“甚至让人感到可怜。”  
“你…”  
剩下的话全被堵在了嘴里，心魔就这么吻了上来，这个吻发生得如此突然甚至接近于莽撞，这样的冲动不属于平时的维吉尔，属于他不愿意直面的部分。

那不是富有技巧的亲吻，这个动作全来自于某种隐秘的，难以启齿的东西。它毫无理由，与常规相悖，但它那样温柔。  
没有更多的深入了，维吉尔睁眼看着他，像是在亲吻一面镜子

 

和浅吻的动作不同，被扯开衣物的力度堪称野蛮，哪怕是某种意义上的自己的身体，洁癖如他也不肯脱掉手套，他用手指抚过因伤口发热的胸部，维吉尔的心跳得很快，异常地

 

维吉尔在另一个自己的手里达到高潮的时候哭了出来，不只是因为巨大的快感，还因为一种莫名的平静的感觉，这真的很奇怪，和另一个自己亲吻，互相抚弄，达到顶峰，诡异的情景。拿菲利的另一半此刻却什么也没说，只是舔走维吉尔眼角的眼泪，亲着他的鼻尖，一下，两下。  
维吉尔被这样的吻击碎了，尽管它不是来自但丁，可能也不代表爱——他也许只是想被这样温柔地亲吻，而他渴望这样的对待，等待了太久。

 

于是他开始回应每一个试图舔舐探索他口腔的东西，某种粘糊触感的触手，干枯僵硬的骨头，亦或是来自他自己的唇舌，力量强大的自己毫不在乎和他地狱的臣民分享脆弱的甜点，一切都是他自己的示意。  
他的黑色高领内衬被撕扯开，脖子被当做重点标记的目标啃咬着  
没有完整的布料留在维吉尔身上了，他的大腿内侧抽动着，然后被不知什么东西的勃起不断地磨蹭，没有等待的意思，碰到入口的时候就强硬地侵入

沾着液体的柱体无法使干涩的后穴放松，但拿菲利承受得住这个，恶魔与天使的混血带来的绝不仅限于力量，为了保持血统的纯净和延续，这个种族平时被包裹在荣耀里的部分在此刻展现在恶魔的眼里了——他们其中一个碰到了维吉尔湿润柔软的部分，因玩弄胸部和口腔而湿得一塌糊涂的地方，湿润的肉轻微抽搐着，因为收缩的动作不断地滴着液体。

他肯定从来没想过自己有一天会使用这个地方，白色的幻影隔着手套布料用力蹭过那片软肉的时候，维吉尔呜咽一声将脖子拉直，颤抖的大腿夹紧了他的手腕，与之前任何一种爱抚都不相配的快感击中了他，长期以来只是存在着的部位如今变得如此鲜活，他无法控制地落下眼泪，不自主地挺起腰来往身下的手上蹭。

心魔的强硬力道和粗鲁的揉擦动作让他想起但丁，可实际上他们从未有过这层意味上的更深入的碰触。维吉尔知道性意味着什么，但他不像但丁容易沉溺进去，赤裸的人类更像某种肉块的集合，拿菲利的傲慢不允许他将血脉与他们相连。  
所以他等待、寻找着自己的同族，等待把一切说出来的最佳时机，他的口是缄默的，那些无法明说的情愫却从眼里满溢出来，意料之外的巨大的痛楚强行破开了压抑的欲望，他不得不去面对背面的自己了，只是他没有想到，这份欲望压制得如此久，已经变成了呼啸的海浪，而他们两个都是欲海里的礁石。

他想要被粗暴对待，被爱意碰触，被占有欲填满，让温情补足童年的阴霾和不安，他曾经渴望被这么做的对象只有他的兄弟，但此时此刻，谁这么对待他都甘之如饴。

入侵我，他这样想着，含住靠近他的生物的东西，用口腔挤压，没有生理性的快感可言，但他的情绪如此高涨，胸口满溢着满足感，身后的躯体相比起来显得过分冰冷。

不应该只有他这样

 

肉穴的扩张已经足够容纳比手指更多的东西，下面咕啾咕啾的水声已经也大到足以令他耳朵红到滴血了。心魔的手指退出一点，和恶魔的触手一起扒开他的入口，连带着几根细小的触手一起填满了他。他从喉咙里发出甜蜜的悲鸣，这太过了，无论是前方肉刃的热度和硬度还是后穴里灵活得让人羞恼的东西，全都只是让维吉尔变得更湿。

心魔从后面探过头来亲他，他实际上也不怎么会亲吻，他身下做的一切凶暴的动作更显得他的亲吻过分小心翼翼了。毕竟他们为同一人，二者都没有经验和技巧，只是遵从本能和欲求摩擦着唇瓣，交换唾液，牙齿互相磕碰着讲述渴望，对自己、对另一位同族亲密接触的渴望。  
镜面终于被缠绕的舌尖打破，舌面粘起来，唾液也混起来，热度逐渐混成一体了——他们现在一样热，一样地无法自持，被压抑的，久不见光开始异变的部分，在这个时候像是和他达成了和解。

巨大的快感随着无法停止的痉挛造访，难以置信他登上顶峰的时候又被瞬间推了下去，迎接他的是令人迷醉的黑暗，无法拒绝的温和感受。

“睡吧，维吉尔，睡吧。”  
彻底瘫软的身体就这样倒了下去，有人从后面接住了他，他感到胸前的伤口再度被撕开，但是疼痛已经无法造访他了，维吉尔合上眼睛，什么也不想。

 

 

tbc？


End file.
